The Big O
}} The Big O is a Japanese anime series created by director Kazuyoshi Katayama and designer Keiichi Sato for Sunrise Studios. The writing staff was assembled by the series' head writer, Chiaki J. Konaka. The series is designed as a tribute of Japanese and Western shows from the 1960's and 1970's. The series is done in the style of film noir and combines the feel of detective shows and Mecha genre of anime. The set pieces are reminiscent of toho monster movies and the score is an electric mix styles and musical homages. The Big O Premiered October 13, 1999 on WOWOW and finished it's run on January 19, 2000. The English language version premiered on Cartoon Network on April 2, 2001. Originally a thirteen episode series, positive fan response internationally resulted in a second season Co-produced by Cartoon Network, Sunrise, and Bandai Visual. Season two premiered on Japan's Sun-TV on January 2003, with the American release taking several months later. Plot Characters Roger Smith- Known as the negotiator, he helps the people of Paradigm City, the "City of Amnesia". He will negotiate anything for anyone. He acts professionally and expects that both parties will do the same, but when memories betray the people and awaken the monsters of the past, he too must use a monster of his own, a black megadeus known as Big O. Roger Smith's appearance is probably based off of Bruce Wayne of the Batman comics. Norman Burg Roger Smith's butler. He is resourceful and talented and is also caretaker of Big O. He makes all the right moves ahead of time from making dinner to calling Roger in his car, Big O, or his watch. He rides a motor bike that is quite fast but doesn't look it. He probably watches over everything without even noticing. R. Dorothy Wayneright -She is Roger's assistant. She was introduced in the first episode as Dorothy Saldano. It is later revealed that she is an android constructed by Miguel Saldano. Her Real "Father" would be Timothy Wayneright, the one who commissioned her construction. She shows her gratitude to Roger by moving in with Roger and helping Norman with chores. Angel- A beautiful woman introduced in episode three as Casey Jenkins, investigator of the Paradigm power management. She is later seen in episode four as Patricia Lovejoy, secretary to the publisher of Paradigm Press. Her past is a mystery, her motives are questionable and her allegiance is only to herself. Dan Dastun- Head of the military police and Roger's former commander. He is also Roger's source of information with the police. He resents what people say about his job, calling him the "Lap Dog" of Paradigm. He's always there to help Roger ,even when he does not wish him to. He and Roger are sometimes seen drinking at Roger's house. Later Dan learns of Roger's secret. Alex Rosewater- The chairman of Paradigm Group and son of the founder of Paradigm. He despises the poor of Paradigm and believes that Paradigms only true citizens are those within the dome. Alex poses an unquenchable thirst for power, and has an "ends justify the means" Philosophy. Despite his more or less absolute control over Paradigm, he wishes for more power. Super Robot wars The Big O has appeared in the video game series "Super Robot Wars" twice. First was in "Super Robot Wars Destiny" for the Game Boy Advance and later in "Super Robot Wars Z". Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Anime